


are we together?

by youngmenacealex



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley loves Aziraphale, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, M/M, Oneshot, aziraphale is oblivious, i love these two dorks who are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngmenacealex/pseuds/youngmenacealex
Summary: “are we together?”sometimes aziraphale is just a little too oblivious.





	are we together?

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is a very short but i love these two dorks so much so here’s a little cute oneshot of them! enjoy!

aziraphale was happy, to say the least. 

by default, he had to be happy, that’s what angels seemed to always be. although, some faked it, some weren’t happy at all, and some actually were. aziraphale actually was. he was happily content as he read his book and felt crowley’s head rested on his shoulder sleepily. 

aziraphale smiled down at the demon and planted a soft kiss on his head. crowley hummed in response, and aziraphale bit his lip in consideration of the question he finally mustered up the confidence to ask.

“crowley?” aziraphale questioned.

“yes, angel?” crowley questioned back, aziraphale took a deep breathe before he continued.

“are we together?” was the single question that had been burning in the back of aziraphale’s mind for a while.

if anyone else would have looked at aziraphale and crowley, it would have been very clear the two were very much an item. they kissed, held hands, flirted, did what any normal human couple did. aziraphale could never avoid the love that radiated from crowley anytime he was around aziraphale to begin with.

but, aziraphale was a bit oblivious and cautious to the idea of being together with someone. especially someone like crowley. since, of course, he was a demon, but also because aziraphale liked him far too much for crowley to admit he didn’t reciprocate the same feelings. they had never made anything between them official, and that had been haunting aziraphale.

crowley straightened up so he could look at aziraphale in the eyes, his shades were discarded to the side so his yellow eyes were narrowed onto the angel. “that’s a stupid question.” crowley said, tilting his head a little.

aziraphale felt himself blush with embarrassment, maybe he had been wrong the entire time. crowley was a demon, demon’s were definitely not able to express love like an angel. panic began raising in aziraphale very quickly. “oh...i suppose it is, possibly i misjudged this all-“ before aziraphale could finish his words, crowley leaned in and cut him off with a kiss.

aziraphale was caught off guard for a single moment until his instincts kicked in and he kissed back. the kiss wasn’t too drawn out or anything special- they were used to kissing each other by now anyways- but it left aziraphale in a daze once crowley pulled away.

“that was the nicest way you’ve ever told me to shut up.” aziraphale let out a small chuckle, and a genuine smile appeared on crowley’s face.

“angel, i thought it was pretty clear we were dating.” crowley raised an eyebrow, and at this rate aziraphale didn’t think the blush on his cheeks were ever going to fade away. 

aziraphale shrugged innocently. “well, we never made it official. i just needed confirmation is all...” aziraphale trailed off, suddenly realizing how stupid his question truly was.

crowley laughed, wholeheartedly and it warmed aziraphale’s chest. “it’s official.” crowley smiled, leaning in and planting a small kiss on aziraphale’s lips.

“oh, thank goodness. i didn’t know what i was going to do with myself if you didn’t like me.” aziraphale let out a sigh of relief he hadn’t realized he had been holding in through the whole conversation. 

crowley scoffed. “love, not like.” he corrected, and aziraphale had been caught off guard for a moment by the demon’s use of the word love. 

“of course, right...love.” aziraphale nodded, glancing away from crowley for a moment to calm his smile.

“you’re such a dork.” crowley rolled his eyes, aziraphale looked back at him with a much too bright smile. 

“but you love me.” aziraphale pointed out, and he could see crowley try to hide his widening smile with an annoyed look.

“sadly.” he mumbled, a teasing manner clear in his voice as he shot a small smile to aziraphale before he leaned in and kissed the angel once again.

aziraphale was happy, he really was.


End file.
